Phase
by StarlessCharm
Summary: Written in Sango's POV, she tells the death of Inuyasha and Kagome.


**PHASE**

**Written by Philene StarlessCharm **__

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. The series belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely a fan.

* * *

A small note, that this is written in Third Person. Sango, is telling this story. This fanfiction may not be an original idea of mine... so I do not claim the story plot/theme aswell. This is a one-shot. Enjoy.

* * *

Sometimes, I think about things. About life. About the world, and my own. But today, I think about my friends, who are willing to sacrifice their lives for my own. I want to see them happy. But, there was always the same conflict between the powerful miko, and the arrogant hanyou. I know I can't change anything. I'm not too sure as to why they always fight. But I know it always revolves around the one thing, Inuyasha never wants to forget.

Kikyou.

Yes, Lady Kikyou is _once _a priestess, who had a kind heart and soul. But now, she is just grave soil and bones, who only strives on hatred. Why cannot Inuyasha see that Kikyou is not who he fell in love with 50 years ago? Why cannot Inuyasha see what is in front of him? Why cannot Inuyasha understand that he can never be with Kikyou? A past? A memory? Is Inuyasha willing to sacrifice his life just to be with her?

But, what about Kagome?

Years have passed, since I've known her. She isn't the 15-year-old 'weak' and cute girl anymore who Inuyasha always saw her as. Kagome-chan is now a beautiful, pure and even more powerful of a lady. Even I know Inuyasha can see that. What does Inuyasha truly think of Kagome? How much does she mean to him?

A few days ago, Kagome and I went to the hot springs. We've talked about many things. One of the subjects we landed on was about Inuyasha and Kagome. I've asked what she thought about him, and the response she gave me was,

"Sometimes, I'd like to think he loves me. If not, cares for me. I want to make him happy. I want to see him smile. I'm not sure when I'll be more than just his friend. For now, I can only stay like this. Be beside his side. Never leave him. I can only hope he can love me back."

Hearing upon this, I was saddened. Kagome loves him so much, yet, Inuyasha only sees Kikyou as his love. I want to burst out the things Kagome's told me to Inuyasha. I want to kill him! I want to make him see!

Why is Inuyasha so _dense_?

I sighed, as I sat out looking out the stars. Today, Inuyasha and Kagome had yet another pointless fight. But it seemed more serious than the other ones. This time, he admitted that he went to see Kikyou. But before he could say anymore, Kagome broke open her feelings, and yelled out many things I believe she hadn't really intended to say. If I can remember how it went…

"_Okay, so I went to see Kikyou! What of it, bitch? I can do the hell whatever I please!"_

_I saw Kagome's face. She was on the edge of tears. Her face was hidden behind her bangs. Her hands were balled into a tightened fist. I saw blood drip from her palm. Miroku placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. But she moved away. Kagome looked up, with the most remorseful expression I've ever seen. She walked up o him. Inuyasha seemed to be holding his breath._

_Kagome placed her hands on his shoulder, and went on her tip toes. She kissed his cheek, and then slapped him. Hard. _

_Inuyasha let out a groan in pain. He looked at her with an angered face._

"_What the fuck!"_

_Kagome stepped back. I heard her take a long breath before starting her outburst._

"_Inuyasha, I thought you would know. But obviously you don't! You don't care about me, you don't give a DAMN about me! I know you need me to see and sense the Shikon Jewel Shards, but seriously, can't you be a littler nicer to me! I spend my time with you. I gave up school. I failed so many tests just thinking about you!_

"_I want to know, Inuyasha. What am I exactly to you? Through the years upon our traveling together, I want to really know. Do I mean anything to you? Even as a friend?"_

_I glanced at Inuyasha. His expression was shocked. I could see he was hurt. _

"_I…" Inuyasha struggled for words._

"_Maybe I should go back. I shouldn't be here. I know I promised to never leave your side, but you always push me away! How can I fulfill a promise, if you don't want it?" Kagome continued, and then ran off in the East direction. Where the Bone-Eater's Well was located._

_Inuyasha let out his breath he had been holding. His eyes closed shut. I heard him whisper, _

"_I've fucked up, haven't I?" _

_With that said, he ran off as well, following Kagome's scent._

_I felt Miroku's hand intertwine with mine. We both knew that this was becoming a bigger issue, and only hoped for the best._

So that was how it started. It has been 2 weeks since we've seen Inuyasha, nor Kagome. Shippou had been crying his eyes out if Kagome was ever coming back. We also worried if Inuyasha may ever see us again.

_A year had passed…_

I awoke to someone's footsteps towards the hut. I stood up, only to see Inuyasha. I was quite shaken at his appearance. He had changed. More handsome than ever. His hair was a little longer, and his eyes were full with sorrow and regret. I had a feeling…

"When I left since that argument, Kagome… she sealed the well. When I approached I saw the Shikon Shards she had been guarding."

All I could so, was pretend to gasp. I knew that Kagome was intending to do that.

Yes, we had spoken about her disappearance soon to come. Miroku, Shippou and I knew about it. She had given us an early farewell, for she knew, that Inuyasha would soon choose Kikyou, and go to Hell with her.

I nodded at Inuyasha. He continued.

"I... soon found a way to get through the Well though, half a year ago. Totoai guided me through an ancient portal. 3 months, Totosai and I got lost, and soon went our separate ways. I sensed that Totosai got back safely, but I went on. After a month of wandering in the different dimension, I was in Kagome's era.

"I hurried to the shrine. But I found no one. The shrine was deserted. I smelt ashes… I assumed the shrine was burnt.

"I wandered around the house, to see if anything was left behind, to give me something to think of what had happened. When I went to the back porch, I found a diary… Kagome's diary. I read the whole damned thing… If I had known better… I wouldn't…"

I saw Inuyasha's second tear, upon meeting him. Sadly, I could only nod at his discovery.

"The last page of the dairy… I think it's better if you read it your self."

He handed me a ripped page. But it seemed more of a letter. To Inuyasha.

_My love,_

_I knew you would somehow get through the Well. It was only a matter of time, if you were willing to come get me, or not. So, I wrote this. I hope you understand…_

_With such pain I held for you, I still love you._

_Yes, I love you._

_But I'm sure you've known this… if not… well, I could only hope that it matters not to you, since I am gone. I've passed. I've moved on. But I still see you, in my dreams. _

_I don't know why. You're eternal. I can't forget… and I can only wish that you never forget me either._

_Through all the bad times, you've held me in your arms. I really thought we had something. But I was wrong, I believe._

_My sadness got the better of me. I committed suicide. My pain, I could not withstand any longer. I had to die. I needed to, even though I didn't want to. _

_But this should be a good thing, right? I can no longer be a burden to you anymore. You're free. You won't have to deal with the useless, wench you've always had to known. _

_What happened to this shrine, you ask? _

_I burnt it down. _

_I hate taking farewells… but I believe this is an exception. _

_So, Inuyasha… farewell._

_Forever yours,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

I looked at Inuyasha. He was crying. Tears slipped from his eyes. I embraced him. He cried harder. Miroku then came in, and assumed his best of a theory of what was going on, or what had happened. He patted Inuyasha's shoulder. But, Inuyasha yanked away from both of us, and leaped off. Miroku looked at me. We both collapsed down to the ground.

Kagome had left us.

The kindred spirit. A soul with courage, and bravery. She was our confidence and hope. She was the faith, and victory. She was everything, we had all learned to love and care deeply.

But I knew that inside of her… her heart was empty. She wanted to fill her memories with Inuyasha. She wanted to belong to him. She wanted to live her life with him forever.

But that simple, desire had lead her to her death.

_Years have passed. Sango, Miroku and Shippou had passed away shortly in grief. No ones knows what had happened to the strong hanyou. But it was said that he had killed himself for losing the woman he had never realized he had cared so much about. It is believed that now, the hanyou and the miko are together up in the Heavens. _

* * *

_**A/N **I'm sorry that this story had sucked. But it was a small experiment. Thank you for reading, nonetheless._


End file.
